


The Only Thing I Ask

by RyeBellamy



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: F/M, Love Story, avenged sevenfold - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyeBellamy/pseuds/RyeBellamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://s1145.photobucket.com/user/gohyeran/media/synystergatesavengedsevenfoldwallpaper9_zps50094faa.jpg.html"></a>
  <img/></p>
<p>A story of how M.Shadows and Synyster Gates met the twin sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: i DO NOT own any of Avenged Sevenfold character. Valerie and Michelle in this story are purely fictional and had nothing to do with the real Valary and Michelle.The time and space continuum in the story is also random, and didn't follow the real world much e.g: when's the album is produced and so on.

[](http://s1145.photobucket.com/user/gohyeran/media/chap1_zps97fcb0e7.jpg.html)

“That’s actually a good riff, Syn.”

He didn’t stop messing around with his acoustic guitar, but looked up to the voice.

“Yeah?” He replied, as he non-chalantly banging his head slightly in sync with his fingers plucking on the strings. His best friend, Matthew sat down in front of him, with a bottle of beer in his right hand.

“Yeah, maybe we could write that shit up. Sometime.”

He shrugged, still didn’t stop playing.

“Maybe.”

 

Then there was silence. Not awkward, more like Matthew is enjoying the rhythm from his guitar. 

“Look, um, I hope you didn’t mind about last night.”

He looked down to his chord fingers. “No. Why would I?”

“Well, I know you fancied her. It’s just, she likes me more, bro. What more could I’ve done?”

Syn, or Synyster Gates, or as his real name is; Brian Haner Jr eventually stopped playing. He got up, patted Matthew on his shoulder and replied.

“It’s cool, bro.”

He went off with his guitar, leaving Matthew feeling guilty all over again.

 

 

Last night was the seventh show on their USA tour. There was this ‘groupie’ as they called it, voluntarily offering themselves to this band, Avenged Sevenfold. Among these girls, there was one that Brian had his eyes on. Sure they were nobodies; they were just their fans and probably have nothing better to do than to hook up with rock stars like them. But this girl, she kept quiet while the others frantically screaming and went fan-girls all over them. She looked like she’d been forced to come here. And that attracted him. He tried talking to her, but he had his alter-ego mode on last night. Instead of words coming out of his mouth, he showed off his guitar skill. Occasionally he flashed a cocky smile which he seemed more like a jerk than a ladies’ man.

The other band mates were not at all annoyed by his action. Brian had always been known for his cockiness, alter-ego, and cold attitude towards girls though he mostly didn’t mean to.

 

This girl, her hair was long and black, round eyes sparkled like stars, lips full and red, didn’t smile at all. She frowned and gaped at Brian. While her groupie friends were all over the other band mates, she just sat there, on the sofa in their tour bus, with her hands across her chest. There was no one to blame but Brian himself. He truly sucks at wooing women. If it’s not because of his godlike guitar skills, his good looks and perfect face shape, he wouldn’t have gotten female fans at all. He’s too cold, that bastard.

Then there came Matthew or M. Shadows - as a front man of the band, the most favored person ever, voted by their fans over some ridiculous magazine - into the bus. He went to buy a pack of cigarettes earlier, so he didn’t know that they had guests. When he stepped into the bus, his eyes met hers. The girl completely ignored Brian’s existence as she locked eyes with Matthew.

As for Matthew, he thought he had found an angel.

They both looked like they’ve found the one.

 

**************************************************************************************************

Zacky looked up to see someone standing in the doorway. It was Brian, holding his guitar and lazily walked towards the sofa.

“You okay, Syn?”

Brian looked over his shoulder. Zacky was playing with his phone and The Rev was snoring next to him. He merely nodded to the question.

“Is this about that groupie last night?”

“No. Leave it.”

Zacky wouldn’t just ‘leave it’. It’s not in his nature.

“Come on, man. They’re just fans. Don’t you have that cold rule where…you won’t hook up with your own fan?”

Brian gave Zacky a slight cocky smile. Everybody in this band knew about his cold rule. He will not fall in love with a fan. He’d rather find someone who didn’t know anything about him.

“That’s why. You saw how she suddenly all giggled up when she saw M. That completely turns me off.”

 

Zacky chuckled and went back to his phone. “Yeah. Good for M too. He’s been lonely for far too long.”

Brian continued messing with his guitar, trying to brush away the image of the girl from his mind.

Call him bastard, call him mean, and call him anything. He won’t fall for his fan, at least not again. He did once, and then he realized, fans don’t last forever. Especially when you’re in your lowest moment. When the world hated you.

The world hated him once. The girl who he had poured his heart to went away and moved on to another star to root for. He was left with nothing but friendship to this band. That low moments changed him, he’s no longer a lover boy. He closed his heart and built an alter-ego wall.

Fortunately, his alter-ego is what made him famous for what he is now. He’s recognized as one of the greatest guitarist of all time and his female fans loved his cocky and cold attitude. It’s his selling point.

“Whoever the fuck can break the ice in your heart, I’d hug her I tell ya.” Zacky casually said this after a short moment of silence with his eyes still on the phone. Brian smiled briefly before realized that Zacky had been on the phone since this morning.

“What are you doing?”

“Hmm?”

 

“That. Who are you texting?”

Zacky glanced at him. “Nobody. Mind your own fucking business.”

“It’s almost 5.”

“Oh yeah, we gotta pack up for the show tonight. Wake him up, Syn.” Zacky ordered, putting his phone away and went into the shower. Apparently he hadn’t showered since yesterday. Brian looked over to Jimmy or ‘The Rev’ who was now snoring even louder.

“Rev. Hey, Rev! Wake up!” he shook Jimmy’s leg as he woke him up.

Jimmy sat up straight, but his eyes still closed.

“Wha…wha…?” he mumbled.

“Wake up dude, it’s almost time to pack.”

 

And with that alarm, Brian placed his guitar neatly on his guitar stand and walked out of the studio room. Jimmy was still blurry, and ten seconds later he lied on his back again, dozing off.


	2. The Twins

Matthew inhaled the nicotine and exhaled the smoke two seconds later. All he can think about right now is Valerie. The girl who stole his heart from the moment he saw her. At first he resisted because she came as part of the groupie, and he saw how Brian acted in front of her. He wouldn’t dare cross his best friend’s chance to get on with a girl. Besides, Brian is difficult to please. He rarely becomes attracted to their fans. Last month was somewhat an exception. But Matthew couldn’t control himself either. He couldn’t take his eyes off Valerie when they went out for a drink together as a whole band and a group of fans.

It was when Valerie made the first move, she admitted that she had been his fan from day one, made Brian backed off. He no longer tried to offer her drinks, or showed off his amazing drinking skills or whatever. He just backed off.

Matthew felt guilty about it but he knew Brian wasn’t really into the girl. He was just fascinated by the fact that she is not his fan. Matthew sighed heavily. That friend sure is full of himself.

“Hey, sorry I’m late.”

Matthew threw his cigarette away and smiled at her. “No you’re not. I was here early.”

They hugged, Valerie kissed his cheek out of greeting courtesy.

“Were you now? Eager to see me huh?” she teased, made him grinned broadly.

“What’s with all that peck on my cheek?” Matthew reached for her arms and pulled her closer. “You call that a kiss? Come here.”

Their lips met and soon entwined in a perfect sync. It has been a month since they saw each other. Avenged Sevenfold just ended their USA tour and all Matthew could think of was meeting her. So here they are.

Valerie smiled as they parted. “How long will you be off?”

“A couple of weeks. We’ve got new materials to write on. Hang with us at the studio?”

Valerie hesitated. She’d rather not. The thought of Synyster Gates staring at her that he could drill a hole to her head was scary.

“He’s forgotten about you already, don’t worry.” Matthew, as if he can read Valerie’s mind persuaded.

“Um, can I bring my sister?”

Matthew raised his eyebrow. “You have a sister?”

“Yeah, a twin sister,”

 

His jaw dropped. He had something else on his mind right now. Purely for the sake of his best friend.

 

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

[](http://s1145.photobucket.com/user/gohyeran/media/chap2_zps5e5fe482.jpg.html)

Michelle gaped at her younger sister, wondering why she would take her, the geeky and older twin to see some band recording some stuff. She doesn’t even listen to that kind of music. The kind where the singer mainly screams than sings, the guitar is too heavy to handle, and the drums are like heartbeats.

“Please, Michelle? You’re gonna love them, trust me.”

“Hmm. I take it you’re really serious about this...guy?” Michelle pointed to a guy in an Avenged Sevenfold poster which hung on Valerie’s bedroom wall.

“No, that’s Syn. He’s a cold motherfucker I’d tell ya. The one that I like is…him.” Valerie pointed to M. Shadows who’s wearing an aviator glasses in that poster. “In fact, I think I might be falling for him,”

“Oh please Val. How long have you known him?”

“A month. So what?”

Michelle sighed, continued to curl up in her armchair with a Stephen King book on her hand.

“Are you coming, Michelle?”

 

She rolled her eyes. Of course she would come. She had to. It’s Valerie, her dearest twin sister, who always has a thing for rock stars. The building in front of them was pretty huge. It probably had six stories, and the backyard was a fucking beach. Well, that’s expected when you live in Huntington Beach, California. “Don’t worry, you look nice.” Michelle muttered lazily to Valerie when she saw her fixing up her hair before they went into the building. At the front door, someone was expecting them. It wasn’t M. Shadows, it was a short guy, with a spiky hair, two lip rings and a pair of massive sleeve tattoos.

“Hi there.”

“Hey, Johnny.” Valerie hugged him warmly, like they’ve known for years.

“Wow…there are…two of you Val.” Johnny frowned when he saw Michelle behind Valerie, smiling.

“Hi, I’m Michelle.”

“Hi there, Johnny Christ here.”

“So Johnny, you play guitar?”

Johnny raised his bottle of beer which was kept in his left hand all this while.

“Yeah. It’s a bass. I play bass in this band.”

“Oh, I see! Are you any good?” Michelle seemed impressed. But who would have a first great impression towards bass players though? Only her.

“Hell yeah I am! You like bass players?”

“I love them. My favorite is from MUSE, Chris Wolstenhome. He’s a beast, that one.”

“Oh yeah! He’s amazing. Never met him though. But I’ve heard him play.” Johnny and Michelle clicked so quickly.

“Shall we come in?” Valerie asked, so eager to see his guy.

“Huh? Oh of course! M asked me to come and fetch you guys. Come on I’ll show you the way.”

Their studio wasn’t really far from the main entrance. Just two flights of stairs and they’ve arrived in the first room. It was a dimly lighted room, with so many cables, and papers everywhere. Not to mention guitars standing on the sofa, beer bottles and ashtray full of cigarettes. Surprisingly, there was no one there. Only a machine with so many buttons on it but no one was handling it.

“Hey, M! They’re here!” Johnny walked towards a small room, which now clear to Michelle that there were people in there. The sound of drums became a lot louder once Johnny opened the door. Matthew walked out of it. He simply hugged Valerie and kissed her briefly before turning to Michelle.

“Glad you can tell which is which.” Michelle greeted him sarcastically.

Matthew smiled and held out his hand. “Hi, I believe we’ve never met before. I’m Matthew. You can just call me M.”

“Hi, M. I’m Michelle. With an M too.”

Matthew laughed. “I didn’t know your twin sister is funny.” He addressed Valerie. But deep down, Matthew sense the similarity between Michelle and Brian. He’d hoped his plan would work, hooking up Brian with Valerie’s twin. Erasing all the guilty feeling he had for him.

 

“Let me introduce you to the guys.” Matthew led them into the recording room, and Michelle met everyone.

“This is our drummer, The Rev. He’s fucking crazy, you girls should be careful. Beware.”

The Rev smiled creepily at Michelle. This made her laughed rather than looked away. She finds him funny.

“This is Johnny. You’ve met him. Moving on.”

“Hey! I deserve a proper introduction too!” Johnny protested.

“You think me calling The Rev crazy is a proper intro?”

Mouth opened, Johnny thought for a while.

 

“Anyway, this is Zacky V. Call him Zacky. He’s our guitarist.”

“Hi.” Zacky shakes Michelle’s hand. It seemed Valerie already know them so she didn’t shake any of their hands.

“And finally this is Synyster Gates. Our lead guitar.”

Michelle turned to a guy who was sitting on an amplifier, staring lazily at her with his lazy sloppy eyes. He too, had a pair of massive sleeve tattoos. In fact, all of them did.

“Sinister? Like, sinister laugh? Like ‘muahahaha!’” Michelle really needed to tone down her sarcasm a bit. But it made her looked like she was really joking. They were all laughing. Brian the Synyster also laughed quite a bit.

 

“You can say that. He sometimes laughs like that.” The Rev replied. Michelle walked towards Brian and held out her arm.

“Hi, I’m Michelle.” The second their hands touched, a gasp of electricity ran through both of their palms and made them withdraw too quickly.

“Woah. Buddy, you’d better get off that amp.”

Weirdly, Brian agreed. He stood up and completely towered over her. Michelle gulped at the fact that he is so fucking tall and built and tattoos everywhere.

“So, how bout you guys chill at the front, we’ll finish this up and then we can take you around?” Matthew suggested, mainly had his eyes on Valerie.

 

“Okay, babe. We’ll wait for you outside.” One last kiss from Valerie and out they went to the front. Little that they knew, what kind of conversation held for the guys once they left.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Conversation

His black eyeliner is too thick, it bugs the hell out of her. His hair is too spiky that he looked dangerous. She doesn’t mind his tats though. In fact she thinks of them as sexy. She certainly doesn’t mind his height, which she could imagine how easily she would lost in his embrace. What the hell was she thinking! She’s not into rock stars like her sister!

But Michelle Skylar cannot take her mind off that electricity that ran through their hands before. It sure wasn’t because of the amp. She knew that, she worked at a musical instrument store. Yeah, what kind of musical chick doesn’t listen to rock right? Well, she loved rock bands. But just not this screamo-headbanging type. Valerie cranked up her stereo every night with the sound of M Shadows screaming and she hated it. Her type of rock is more like MUSE, British rock and so forth.

“Oh, they’re recording right now!” Valerie jumped in excitement and made Michelle came back to earth. Her thoughts about Brian disappeared.  
There was an unfamiliar guy came out of nowhere and suddenly sat in front of the many buttons machine, without introducing himself.  
“Hey, Val, Michelle. That’s Justin, our audio engineer guy.” Matthew suddenly spoke through the microphone on the other side of the room.

Justin spun around in his chair and waved.

“Okay, M. We’re gonna record this song in demo first. Then we’ll see how it goes.” Justin announced through the small microphone in front of him.

“Sounds cool.” After a minute or so, they started playing and Matthew’s voice cleared the air. The song was surprisingly, to Michelle, a ballad song. It got caught up in her head so quickly than she’d want to admit it.

Seize the day, or die regretting the time you lost  
It’s empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over.

Matthew’s voice and guitar strums from both Brian and Zacky sounded so soothing. There were no screaming, no headbanging, no heartbeat drums. Michelle liked it, a lot.

They were really raw, without any backup vocals or any other instruments. Brian on the other hand, being his cocky-self, showed off his guitar skills when his solo part came along,

It made Michelle rolled her eyes, but deep down, she’s impressed.  
*******************************************************************************************

“So, what do you think?” Brian sat on a wooden stool right after Valerie and Michelle went out of the room. He dared not sit on the amplifier again.  
“About what?”  
“Val’s twin sister.”  
Brian stared at Matthew, emotion unreadable. Jimmy the Rev, Johnny and Zacky did the same.  
“You sly dog! You brought her here to set it up with him?” Jimmy threw a drumstick at Matthew which he effortlessly dodged.  
“I did not! I just thought maybe you’d be...you know…interested.”  
Brian chuckled and started playing with his pedal gadget.  
“So that I could lay off your fucking girl?”  
Matthew looked taken aback. Like his secret had been found out.  
“I’m not even interested in your girlfriend, let alone her fucking twin.” Brian replied coldly. He fiddled with his fingers on the guitar and made some accidental riff.  
“If Syn doesn’t want her, I do! Let me date her, M!” Jimmy stood up from his drum stool, hand in the air, like children asking questions at school.  
“Why would you?” Johnny innocently asked. Jimmy stared at him.  
“Did you not see how hot they are? One of them has been grabbed so I’m up for the other.”  
Jimmy danced around crazily, Zacky and Johnny laughed, without realizing that Matthew has been staring at Brian all along.  
“All I’m asking is one date. Is that so much to ask, Syn?”  
Jimmy still danced around, but Brian started to feel that he should not lose to The Rev.  
“Why the fuck, M? Why not Zacky, or Johnny, or Rev?” Brian pointed to Jimmy who was now doing the worm dance move on the floor. Making everyone laughed.

“Because of all that ice in your heart, you bastard!”

The room went silent. Not even Jimmy did anything. They’ve all been trying to break the ice in Brian’s heart. Left by some groupie girl that he used to fall in love with. But it failed everytime. Last month, it was actually the first time since their show in Florida that Brian showed interest to a girl. To Valerie.

“Yea man, I actually thought you were gay for me.” Jimmy once said this, and Brian lazily replied;  
“I am gay for you.”  
“That’s creepy. We’ve been together since middle school. How much of me have you seen!”  
Jimmy squealed, covering up his chest like some sort of girl about to be raped. They all laughed. They knew Brian was kidding. But they kept trying.

They welcomed groupies to their tour bus, went out with all-girl bands, and sometimes they went as far as trying to contact Victoria Secret’s models. Of course they couldn’t reach them. Things they did for their cold best friend.

“I play best when I’m a cold hearted bastard.” Brian broke the silence in the recording room finally.  
“I don’t fucking doubt it, Syn. We’re just wanna see you happy.”  
“I’m happy.” Brian smiled, gritted his teeth and obviously faking it.  
“Okay. If you say so. Now let’s jam.”

*********************************************************************************************  
Valerie let herself in, because she knew the boys were too busy making music in the recording room. She was alone this time. Michelle had something to do, and she doesn’t want to come anymore. Valerie had no idea why, but the last time she was here with her twin sister, Michelle said this place had too much ‘electricity’. Only Michelle, Brian and Matthew knew what happened, three weeks ago;

After the band done recording some demos for their upcoming album, Matthew was the first to go out and meet the girls. He saw Valerie was fast asleep and Michelle was reading a book, curling up in the sofa.

“Wow, are we that boring?” he greeted. Michelle looked up and saw Matthew walked towards her and Valerie, with Brian and the rest behind him.  
“Oh, no. You guys are good. It’s just that Val hadn’t slept last night. Probably too excited.”  
“What about you?” surprisingly, this question came from Brian. He watched her with his hands in his pocket. Matthew glanced over his shoulder. Only Brian was behind him, the others were probably out for smoke. This gave him a small smile.

Brian looked at Matthew with that ‘I-don’t-wanna-give-you-the-satisfaction’ glare.

“I slept well last night, thank you.” Michelle answered, putting her book away.  
Matthew chuckled. “I think he meant, do you find us boring?”  
“Oh, no no. You guys are what you guys are. But definitely not boring.”

Brian took a step to sit in front of Michelle, on top of a coffee table. His moves were so smooth, but his stare was piercing. Michelle felt goose bumps all of a sudden.

“So, you are now a fan of us?” he asked, seriously.  
Michelle raised her eyebrows. Matthew too, sat on the coffee table and watched them converse. A little satisfied with the attraction between them. But he was worried if Michelle did become their instant fan right now, all plans will go in vain.  
“Urm…no offense, but I’m more of a Britrock than heavy metal girl.”  
Matthew couldn’t help but grin broadly. Brian slowly sneered at Matthew. That entire amazing guitar solos and she wasn’t impressed enough?  
Brian gave up talking. He stood up abruptly and walked out.  
“What’s up with him?” Michelle asked, but when she saw Matthew smiled, she got confused. “And…what’s up with you?”  
“Nothing really. You go on, I’ll wake Valerie up.”  
Michelle put away her Stephen King book in her tote bag and went out.  
**************************************************************************************************


	4. Chapter 4 - 'Electricity'

They went out drinking in a pool bar later. The boys were exceptionally good at pools, but Michelle learned how to pool since she was 8 from her father. When Valerie was too busy playing make up and dolls, she followed her father around. That night Michelle proved to them that pool is really her thing. Brian, needless to say, was impressed by her skills. Slowly his alter-ego disappeared and started to pay attention to this alien girl. They hadn’t hung out with girls like her much. Most of the groupies or girls that followed them around on tour were either want to get into their pants, or they’re just too girly.

Valerie is sexy, Brian thought, that’s why he was attracted to her from the first time he saw her. But Michelle was beautiful, cute and attractive. Her personality, the way she talks, it’s almost sarcasm but in the end people were laughing. The way she teased them into playing pool with her, made Brian’s eyes popped open.

She blended well with Jimmy, Johnny and Zacky fast. They all liked her a lot. Especially Jimmy. Crazy as he was, he couldn’t get his hands off Michelle. Brian slowly felt the insides of him churning, like he was about to explode into flames. All he wanted to do right then was to grab his best friend away from her. But of course, his little ego was still there, glinting, and never going to let Matthew have his way.

Brian took a sip of his whisky and watched the couple cuddled by the pool table. He smiled unintentionally when he saw how happy Matthew was. How could he ever think about wanting Valerie at all? He couldn’t! It was just a onetime fascination, that’s all. He never thought about it seriously anyway.

“Are you that bad?”  
Brian almost spilled his drink when Michelle suddenly sat beside him, holding her pool cue and grinning.  
“Excuse me?” he simply, coldly took another sip without looking at her.  
“I’m winning. It’s not even your turn yet.”  
He turned and gave her his infamous smirk. Without realizing that she would innocently bit her bottom lip waiting for reply, he wasn’t prepared. His eyes locked into hers and he forgot what he was about to brag. He certainly wanted to brag about something…but what was it? Damn she looked so cute.

There it was again. The electric shock came rushing to Michelle’s body through her spine. It was sudden and brief but they weren’t even touching. She quickly looked away, but her heartbeats rose to a point where she just awkwardly jumped down from the high stool and ready to walk away. But Brian was quicker. He grabbed her wrist, discreetly.  
Michelle flinched a little, and slowly turned to him.

“Do you feel that?” Brian’s brown eyes shot straight into hers.

Her heart beats anxiously against her chest. Why did she feel this way towards this cold and angry looking guy, she really had no clue. But yeah, she felt it.

“Feel what?” she lied.

Brian stared into her green eyes for a moment. Piercing and sharp. Then suddenly in a swift move, he let her go to grab himself another drink.

From afar, Matthew had let Valerie go and have fun with Zacky, Johnny and Jimmy at the pool table, and he saw what happened between Michelle and Brian.

****************************************************************************************************

 

Valerie knocked but no one answered. That was expected because they all must have been in the recording room. When she opened the great big heavy door, she found all of them at the lounging area, laughing their asses off. It was such a surprise to see Brian laughed so hard like that. That must have been one hell of a funny story.  
“Hey, Val! You gotta hear this!” Valerie stunned, jaw dropped when Brian, who looked like he was half-drunk made his way towards her.  
“What is it? Are you drunk?” suddenly she was on speaking terms with him. Judging from his way, he had completely accepted the fact she’s dating Matthew, made her feel relieved a bit. Matthew was still laughing, so did Johnny, Zacky and Jimmy.  
“No, no. Johnny farted during our recording. He thought he could get away with it but when we listened to it again, there it was! His silent fart!” Brian started to tell a story.  
“Yeah I thought that was the sound of my snare but I don’t remember hitting that note!” Jimmy cut off and continued laughing.  
“Come on guys! You’re embarrassing me in front of Val!”  
“Hey Johnny, I bet you could fart in bass too!” Brian added, and they were all broke in hysterical laughter.  
“You guys are definitely drunk.” Valerie sighed heavily but felt comfortable and right at home.  
“Whatcha got there, babe?” Matthew moved his wheeled office chair closer to her and grabbed the plastic bag in her hands.  
“I brought you guys some food. It’s almost past lunch, I bet you didn’t look at the time.”  
“Wow! Sweet! You’re an angel, Val!”

They were cheering happily and dug into the pizza that Valerie brought them and thanked her happily. Including Brian. Wow, drunk Brian is fun!

Matthew pulled Valerie away and brought her out of the studio for a while. Outside in the backyard, facing the beach, Matthew kissed her crazily.

Valerie had always enjoyed his kiss more than anything. But she knew he wanted more. They’ve only seen each other for a month or so, and she didn’t think she was ready yet.

“Hey babe. What’s up with Syn? So warm all of a sudden?”  
Valerie made the right choice of topic to take Matthew’s mind away from sex for a while.  
“He’s totally drunk, that asshole.” Matthew laughed a little. “Where’s Michelle?”  
“She…had something to do.”  
“Oh.”

They were both quiet for a minute, enjoying the view.  
“I like drunk Syn. He’s like a brother.”  
“Yeah, I missed him like that when he’s sober too. He used to be warm, and funny you know. He wasn’t so cold and uptight as you see him now.”

“What happened?” like Valerie didn’t know. The story was all over the internet. But she wasn’t really paying attention to Brian when she’s being an Avenged Sevenfold fan. She had his eyes on Matthew only.

“Back when we launched Sounding the Seventh Trumpet, we were almost as awesome as those established and famous rock bands out there. We had our own tour bus, though it was really small and we had to cramp our asses in, but we made it. We slowly gained our fan base by leaning on to opening gigs for other bands. Groupies were made, and Syn was popular as hell.”  
Valerie nodded in agreement. Brian really was popular back then. He was the face of Avenged Sevenfold. It was probably because of his familiar spiky hairdo and his amazing guitar skills. Not to mention his good looks.  
“There was this groupie, came into our tour bus just like you did a month ago. We really didn’t know what to do with them so we just hung out. A girl named Maya, was flirting with Syn. Syn was single, so did she so they hooked up. It was as simple as that. It supposed to be.”  
Matthew looked down to his feet and chuckled. Valerie listened carefully.

 

“But Syn, he was a vulnerable and miserable idiot. He fell in love with her. He took her in and had her followed us around during tour, in that motherfucking cramped bus because he wasn’t able to be without her. She was more than happy.”  
He paused, before continued with a heavy heart.  
“Back then, Syn had his ‘little drug problem’.” Valerie knew about this. Syn was once got in trouble with his acid and methamphetamine use and end up spending a month in jail. His popularity went down after that.  
“Yeah, after he got out. The girl was gone, nowhere to be found. None of us knew where she went. Syn thought he was going crazy. Until one summer, when we did opening gig for Metallica, we saw her stepping out of Metallica’s huge-ass bus with Lars. I don’t know the true facts of this but it was Syn and Johnny who found her.”  
“Wow.”  
“Yeah. Syn was broken hearted and he becomes what he is now.”  
Valerie now understood why Brian avoided groupies and attracted to girls who don’t pay attention to him.  
“I think Michelle would be perfect for him.” Valerie, like reading Matthew’s mind suggested the idea. Matthew turned and gazed at her, grinning broadly.  
“I think so too! Oh babe, you read my mind!” Matthew cupped her face and brought her to his lips.  
“Help me get my best friend back.” He whispered to her mouth and Valerie nodded in smile.

*********************************************************************************************


End file.
